


Serenator of The Sun, I Can't Choose My Only One

by canterofmysinnings



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: 70s fic, Gen, General relationships - Freeform, Implied Slash, Might or might not be a result of my Genesis obsession, Not Romance (Generally), Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Progressive rock AU, References to Alcohol, References to Asia, References to Drugs, References to Foreigner, References to Genesis, References to the Beatles, alternative universe, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canterofmysinnings/pseuds/canterofmysinnings
Summary: If you asked Howie, Ant, Gary, Pete and Tommy how they had ended up being one of Britain and Europe's best-selling progressive rock bands, they probably wouldn't know. 'Snake Flat' was formed quite by accident one evening in Robert Peter's basement. Mark Anthony came up with the name Snake Flat and the name stuck with the young boys after a while. Each young boy knew how to play at least one instrument, so they decided to give it a go. The next thing they knew, they had become insanely popular in Britain, in Europe, and even a bit overseas... all while they were in their early 20s. This is the story of Snake Flat and how they were discovered in the first place.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Serenator of The Sun, I Can't Choose My Only One

**Hello and welcome to my Take That Alternative Universe Prog fic!**

**Before you get started, I'd very much like you to read this quick** **introduction. This is to clear up any confusion about the course of this fanfiction.**

1) This is what the 70s Snake Flat looks like. It's an original drawing I did on 29/11/2019.

## Take That, but they’re progressive rock and it’s the 70s: Snake Flat

Hard pencil and soft-ish colour pencil, dated 29/11/2019. 

**Left to right, top row** : Howard, Mark, Jason.

**Left to right,** **bottom row:** Gary, Robbie. 

**Formed:** 1969 in Robert Peter’s basement whilst considerably drunk. 

**Logo:** A red heart with a crown over, and a snake wiggling around it. Mark Anthony came up with this.

(Currently no concept art, sorry)

**Full names:** Howard “Howie” Paul Donald, Mark “Ant” Anthony Patrick Owen, Jason “Tommy” Thomas Orange, Gary “Gazette” Barlow, Robert “Pete” Peter Williams 

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** As a rule of thumb, Take That in this AU will be referred to as their middle/nicknames and not by their usual boyband names. Officially, they will be known by the names listed in the "s. This is to make it sound more rock'n'roll. An exception is when they're talking in private. Then, more relaxed and well-known nicknames will be used.

**IMPORTANT NOTE 2:** Yes, I know that Mark and Robbie's new names kind of mirror Anthony Phillips and Peter Gabriel's ones. I am aware of the similarities, but it's not... deliberate as far as I'm concerned.

**Genres:** Progressive rock, art rock

**Band roles:** Howie is the drummer, Ant is the bassist, Tommy is the second guitarist, Gaz is the lead vocalist/keyboardist, while Pete is the lead guitarist/second lead vocalist.

**Critically acclaimed for:** Catchy songs and involving crowds of fans into the music without fights breaking out. Interesting and original love songs. Guitar duets and flawless vocal harmonies. 

**Album preview, which the chapters are going to be based on:**

The self-titled " Snake Flat", 1973 (Remastered 2013)

1\. Caged (Single Edit) - 4:27

2\. Do You Want To - 4:01

3\. Over and About - 3:59

4\. The Improbable (Live at The Rainbow) - 13:22

5\. Serenator of the Sun - 09:15

6\. Out of Business (live in N.Y.C) - 5:03

7\. Want It For You - 4:21

8\. Never Again (Asia Tribute Medley) - 7:53

9\. In Other News - 3:52

10\. Serpents in The Jungle (Live in Brazil) - 13:07

11\. Three Stripes One Star - 5:09

B-Sides:

12\. More than Enough - 2:30

13: Go (And Don't Ever Come Back) - 3:32

**Album cover: Currently unavailable**

**NOTE ABOUT THE SONGS/SONG TITLES:** Over the course of this original fanfic, I will be posting about these songs as if Snake Flat had written them. These song lyrics will be my original work and belong to me only. If I see someone somehow steal these lyrics in any manner, I will be more than mildly offended, to say to the least. Don't steal my poetry, PLEASE. Thank you. Any similarity in the song titles are completely coincidental though, and something I made up in my mind. I was, however, quite inspired by Foreigner, Asia and Genesis. These three bands and similar bands will be a big part of the inspiration for this fic.

**NOTE ABOUT PLOT HOLES:** I'm currently 19 years old going on 20 soon. I am pretty certain there will be plot holes here and there in this 70s fic, as I wasn't born at the time. I cannot 100% accurately recreate everything in the 70s as a consequence. Still, I am striving to make it as accurate as possible.

**NOTE ABOUT SEX, DRUGS AND ROCK'N'ROLL:** This fic is going to contain _references to drugs_ and _drinking_. There will also be _light-to-strong swearing_ at times. Regarding sex and smut: Relationships and _sex is not the focus of this fanfiction_. I think there will be some references to _m/f and m/m sex or relationships_ in there, but it will not be the main focus or goal of this fanfiction. No pairing is going to 100% end up together (which is good if you ship multiple pairings). However, I think this work will contain _implied subtext of different ships being m/m_ in different chapters. For example, implied Owenge in one chapter or implied Barlliams in another chapter. I might also throw in some _implied polyamory. Violence_ is going to happen now and then but is not the goal of this fanfiction like sex/definite relationships aren't. 

**This is all you needed to know. Please enjoy this fanfiction, updates coming soon!**


End file.
